


五次Kilowog觉得自己要瞎了，还有一次他视而不见

by MoodySigh



Series: The Blue Lantern [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, The Blue Lantern, The Flash with Blue Lantern
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodySigh/pseuds/MoodySigh
Summary: Kilowog：谈恋爱的人类真是不可理喻





	五次Kilowog觉得自己要瞎了，还有一次他视而不见

**Author's Note:**

> 蓝灯闪，Kilowog!POV

这是污蔑。星系间总有人批评军团绑定蓝灯不够格，偏爱其中个别成员，甚至大放谣喙，说蓝灯组队时只会给同行中最强绿灯充能。  
一派胡言。  
Hal Jordan是最伟大的绿灯侠，他深明大义，事关任务和战斗才不会斤斤计较。而蓝灯，蓝灯从来不吝于播散希望的种子，他们乐得感化所有人，更别说被征召之前已经在地球上义务劳动好几年的Barry Allen。  
所以不，不是绿灯领袖小心眼，也不是缺乏团战经验的小蓝灯只顾得上自家那位。只是，你要知道，当他们俩站在一起的时候……  
真没几个人愿意凑过去。

眼睛是个好东西，人人都想留着。

1.  
那次“极具历史意义”的团战Kilowog没有参加，不知为什么也没人想起来给总部汇报一声。所以无怪乎当大家看到前来复命的萤火虫中夹了一小撮儿蓝光时，全都一脸懵逼。  
守护者很生气，认为这是Ganthet派来监视绿灯的细作，要求立刻将人放逐。追着Jordan跟来的那小子明显是个新手，面对如此强硬的指控无所适从。  
虽然同样不满于守护者的态度，但绿灯教官不得不承认自己对其他光谱想来掺和一脚的行为也不太感冒，别管真相是不是当事人所说的“确保他的救命恩人平安无恙”……其实没毛病。  
但，对手是Hal Jordan……  
Kilowog看着某绿灯一把将人护在身后跳着脚跟守护者大吵大闹。  
他就意思意思给小蓝人点根蜡好了。  
“他第一次出远门——该死，我是在说‘离开地球’！”Hal怒道，“又路痴又好跌跤，没有地心引力他的超能力完全派不上用场，还天天吃不饱……”  
蓝灯给了他一下。  
“放他一人独行分分钟玩完！”  
“灯戒会为他指明方向，灯戒会供应他的生理需求。”其中一个守护者冷漠地说，“如果他真是一名合格的战士，他不该再被这种小问题干扰；如果他不是这样一名合格的战士，那么便没有理由继续留在军团。”  
“进食行为本身便会令人满足，我想并不只有地球存在着‘美食家’。对于之前每天都需要大量进食以补充体力的速跑者来说，‘进食’行为已经成为一种本能。”新手鼓起勇气插了一句，“我不知道你们知不知道什么是速跑者，但关于‘口欲期’，Freud曾说过……”  
“不是现在，小书呆。”  
“噢……”  
“你们一味规避情感的干预，”盛怒的Hal直白坦言，“当战斗时能量耗尽就放着我们等死！”  
……你个小强根本死不了。  
红色的大河马腹诽。那个蓝色的小孩完全被灯团首领盛怒中大振的绿光笼罩住了，眼下正牵着Jordan一只手，担忧地连连劝慰，耐心地平复其过于翻涌的情绪。  
Emmmmmmmm……  
其实你们完全可以不给守护者打招呼自己组队的不是吗？  
非要来OA搞这一出是干嘛？？  
寻求家长同意吗？？？  
Kilowog扭头走人。  
随便好了。他只知道照Hal Jordan这“一定要把人留在身边”的意志力，再待下去就要被他们军团头头的戒指晃瞎了。

最后那小孩还是待在了自己心心念念的绿灯首领身边。  
……再给小蓝人点根蜡。

2.  
Kilowog很烦躁。  
Kilowog很抑郁。  
Kilowog想把这只蓝灯绿灯一起揍。Hal Jordan真的欠揍。他妈的。说什么“你都当了这么多绿灯侠的教官了还差一个蓝灯吗”？  
呸！  
能一样吗！？  
不提天差地别的驱动机制，也许的确能把人给教出来吧。而既然都说了让他来教了……  
你丫站一边瞎指挥个屁！  
Kilowog咆哮着具了个锤子把又凑过来瞎BB的团长大人抡到一边：“滚！这他妈我的趴！！！”  
“Barry不是那群皮实的新兵，禁不起你这么折腾。”Hal随手一个巴掌把他连锤子带人拨一边儿去了，“你在那儿干说着‘凝聚起全部希望’根本屁用没有——这可是千百年来第一次随团的蓝灯你再把人家给打坏咯！”  
Kilowog又是一砖头：“你这么有主意你自己怎么不教！？”  
“这不是怕你个当教官的面子上挂不住嘛？”Hal矮身躲过这一击，窜到懵逼中的蓝灯身边，凑到他后颈吸了一大口。  
Barry吓一跳：“你干嘛！？”  
“充个电。”他理所当然地回复，抱起他流畅地躲闪来自另一人的进攻。  
“……”  
他自己不能飞吗！？  
“好了，现在周围都是绿灯，理论上你能做到的。看着那只大河马，你要躲过他这一击，或者击溃他，总而言之不能吃亏。蓝灯和其他戒指不一样，你还戴着，你就充满了希望。所以你只需要想象。”  
“想、想什么！？”不能把我放下来我自己跑吗！？  
“太空可不是随便哪里都能让你跑来跑去的。”Hal摸索着握住他的手，举起来，“来吧，你手里是宇宙间最强大的武器，面对穷凶极恶的敌人，你不能跑，你会怎么做？”  
“我……”  
“我这次不会张开护盾哦。”Hal警告，“想想你如何对付这档事——目测还剩三秒，3……”  
“等等！”  
“敌人可不会等你准备好。2……”  
“我需要说什么咒语吗！？”  
“圣行者一直在说‘一切都会好起来的’——1……”  
“一切都会好起来的。”Barry双手合十飞快地嘀咕，“一切都会好起来的一切都会好起来的……”  
“啪”。  
操练场可能凝固了那么两三秒。  
“呃……”Hal表情扭曲，“至少你迈出了第一步？”  
Barry干笑着，把手里可怜巴巴的蓝玫瑰递向Kilowog：“送、送你？”  
绿灯教官暴躁地一巴掌掀过去：“滚！”  
Hal抱着人及时后退，倒没受到多少冲击。被嫌弃了的Barry撇撇嘴，把花伸到Hal面前：“Nah？”  
Hal眨眨眼：“啊？”  
“我的处女作诶。”邀功脸，“Nah？”  
“……”  
绿灯首领一脸难以言喻的接过。花在脱离蓝灯戒的那一瞬间破碎。  
Barry可惜地“啊”。  
“这是不可避免的。重要的是你学会了。”Hal看他依旧非常失落的样子，想了想，“那朵花……挺逼真的。”  
Barry看向他。  
“花瓣上有纹路，还能看到花心的细粉，你甚至做出了茎杆上被去掉刺后留下的疤——当时在你脑中它的形象很完整。”  
Hal慢慢飘到地面，把他放下。  
“我印象深刻，Barry。”  
“噢。”Barry有些小雀跃地应道。  
“你知道吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的很适合蓝灯。”  
“谢谢……”  
“它特别衬你的眼睛。”  
O//////O  
“……”  
Kilowog掀翻了训练场的柱子。  
艹老子不干了！

3.  
蓝灯的确是非常得力的辅助，有他们在绿灯军团就可毫无后顾之忧，但同样也是一项极大的弊端。取之不尽的能源令先锋队的某些人愈发肆无忌惮——虽说以前也不见他多收敛——不用点名，大家都知道谁是谁。  
Kilowog不知道他们俩单独行动是怎样一种光景（艹他不想知道），但团战时，你懂的，一群人瞎JB乱砸免不了谁跟谁就会被冲散。以往他才不会去在意某小强飞哪儿去了——基本上哪里动静的最大在那肯定能找到人。而现在……  
事先声明，不是大河马对某人的关注度提升了。  
真不是。  
要知道，在大片大片荧光绿中，想忽视掉一抹闪闪亮亮的小蓝光，着实有些困难。  
——而在那抹蓝的周围特么总能看到一个影子蹭在旁边。  
他特么是怎么做到的？？？  
有次Kilowog偶然抬了个头，就看见某点绿光“啪”地撞上正努力跟旁边战友打配合的小蓝，“唰”抱起来就走。当事人尖叫：“怎么了！”  
就在这时，他刚刚战斗着的地方被炸上了天。  
吓一跳的Barry惊魂未定地朝他背后瞟了眼，感动地看向依旧抱着自己的人：“Hal……”  
Hal依旧漫不经心状：“奶一口。”  
Barry没反应过来：“啊？”  
『能量数值180；能量数值200；能量数值210』……  
“……”  
有什么意义(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
“当有蓝灯在身边，绿灯戒的能量数还会低于200？”Hal Jordan把人放地上，严肃地数落，“这是耻辱。”  
小蓝灯拤着腰不服气地瞪他：“这就是你想说的？”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Barry赌气地飘起来，“每次你凑过来都说要我‘奶一口’，事实是我一直在拼命输出治疗，从来没有哪个灯侠戒指断电的情况，我知道我还很生疏，但你不必回回特地过来提醒我！”  
“小熊……”  
蓝灯气哼哼地飞回战场。  
或远或近目睹了一切的Kilowog等人此时此刻不合时宜地油然而生一种等来现世报的舒畅。

——生活总是热衷于打脸。

“Barry。”  
战斗结束，个别成员正在义务扫尾，温柔的蓝灯自然是留下来一起帮忙。刚结束与原住民交流工作绿灯团长就飞过去，降落在他身边：“Barry……”  
蓝灯不看他，周身荧荧发着光，眼见着又想跑。  
却突然被一簇锁链绑住了拖到另一个人身边。  
Barry努力挣扎：“你干嘛！？”  
Hal抱住他，鼻尖蹭在他后颈拱了拱。  
蓝灯缩着肩膀，愤愤不平地咕哝：“你又要充电是不是？”  
“嗯。”  
『能量数值205』  
“过200了，我可以走了吗？”  
“Barry。”  
“还干嘛？”  
“我要你。”  
O///////O  
小蓝灯舌头差点打结：“什什什什什么！？”  
“我受够了和别人分享。你的光芒，你的温柔——你，Barry，我想要你。”绿灯首领语气非常强硬，“做我的专属小电池。”  
“可是……”蓝灯被搂着，手臂抵在两人之间，却没怎么施力，“不、不能这么自私/////////”  
“我是说这里，”Hal表情柔软下来，安稳地圈着他，掌心覆上他胸口，“所有希望的起源之处，意志力最可靠的堡垒，一颗蓝灯的心——你愿意只属于我吗，2814扇区的Barry Allen？”  
“……//////////”  
Barry没再挣扎地被揽着伏上他肩膀，整个人都快烧起来了。  
“答应了？”  
“嗯……”  
“你是我的了？”  
“……嗯//////////”  
Hal隔着面罩亲吻他耳朵，得意地享受着怀中身体美味的轻颤，心情爆好哼哼：“要是现在称呼你为‘我的小蓝人’会不会有点奇怪？”  
“闭嘴我还感动着呢……”  
“跟了我，以后有大把时间让你去感动。”Hal稍稍松开些许，手指捏上他的下巴让他面向自己，“噢我的小熊，”再凑近些，怜爱又强势地撷取那双红润润的软唇，“噢我可爱的小熊糖……”  
“//////////”

“……”  
绿灯都快气青了。  
Kilowog一榔头把试图逃跑的杂兵捶翻到一边。  
不，他一点都不想知道“小熊糖”是个什么鬼——不想！！！

4.  
他们迟了一步。  
Hal抱着浑身是血的Barry，一动不动。  
Sinestro总能察觉关键所在。尽管Hal已经尽力用自己的光芒笼罩住他的蓝灯，敏锐的黄灯首领还是瞬间察觉了那点异色。  
装作一无所知的样子。  
趁其不备施予致命的一击。  
Hal接住了他，但已经晚了。蓝灯大半身子都浸在血泊中，身体冰冷，温驯明亮的大眼睛无力地半睁。  
“Barry？”  
没人说话。  
“……Barry？”  
他唤着他。  
可是没人说话。  
那双湿润的、可爱的、小猫一般的蓝眼睛……  
阖上了。  
没人说话。  
Hal怔怔地看着怀里的人。背后各色光谱打得难舍难分。他一动不动。  
“……你杀了他。”  
Sinestro冷眼旁观着：“我除掉了你的弱点。”  
“你杀了他。”  
“是的。”  
“你杀了他。”  
你杀了他。  
你杀了他你杀了他你杀了他你杀了他你杀了他你杀了他……  
Kilowog察觉他状态不对：“Jordan？”  
“你杀了他。”  
Sinestro警惕地挑起眉：“你……”  
“你是个怪物，Sinestro……”  
一抹红色直直窜了过来。  
“你杀了他！”  
『来自2814扇区Hal Jordan……』  
“不……”John见势不妙赶紧往他这儿冲，“上帝啊不能再一次……”  
『你心中充满强烈的愤怒……』  
“Hal！！！”  
“轰——”  
“……”

『你属于红灯军团。』

Kilowog费力地抵挡着红灯魔的攻击。Sinestro见势不妙立刻带着他的军队撤退了，苦了无辜躺枪的灯团。绿色具化物在红色的火海里雪块般融化，他们在自家团长的滔天怒火面前根本无以遁形。  
前，团长。  
上一回Hal Jordan被愤怒蒙蔽心智全靠圣行者出面Atrocitus的野心才没有得逞，可眼下，手边唯一的蓝灯已经陨落，Hal Jordan的心已经陨落。而他们现去欧迪姆星搬救兵根本来不及……  
“我要Sinestro的人头，”红灯魔踏着烈焰和血海，誓要在整条寻仇之路上铺满地狱之火，“不想死的都给我让开！”  
“Hal！该死……”  
“你醒一醒！”  
“滚开！！！”  
“Hal？”  
虚弱的询问掩盖在嘈杂的惨叫和怒吼中，几不可闻。  
Hal猛地回过头，震惊之情溢于言表：“Barry……”  
Barry Allen捂着受伤的心口，跪伏在唯一一处未被血河浸没的净土，茫然四顾：“Hal？”  
疾风掠过，裹挟热浪与灰烬。绿灯们眨着差点被灼伤的眼，定睛一看，那个刚刚都快燃烧起来的红灯魔正小心地抱着方方苏醒没什么力气的蓝灯，脸上写满难以置信：“小熊……”  
“Hal？”Barry惊疑不定地抚摸着他胸口，“怎么回事，你这……你、你是多喜欢我以前的制服？”  
“爱死了。”Hal吻吻他的额头，手臂由于过于使力而发抖，“天呐Barry，你怎么……”  
“呃，我想，蓝灯暂时维持住了我的身体机能，给了神速力治愈我的时间——我可是闪电侠啊。”Barry羞涩地笑笑，眼神依旧流露不安，“可……Hal，你这身……发生了什么？”  
“没什么。”他叹着气，红灯戒失了加持应声脱落，摇摇欲坠地飘走，Hal在幽蓝的晕染中慢慢恢复原本的光彩，“没事了，Bar。”  
Barry抿着唇，忧郁地看着他。  
“无论你隐瞒了什么，事后都会告诉我的对不对？”Barry无奈地勾了勾唇，妥协地展开双臂圈住他，让男友的脸贴紧自己胸膛，“好了，我没事。”他揉揉男友本就乱糟糟的棕发，“你听，我好好的，没事了宝贝，我在这儿呢……”  
Hal点点头，捧着他后背，埋首进蓝灯温柔的光晕中，劫后余生般深吸一口气，又放松地叹出。  
“我知道。”他疲惫而餮足地笑着轻抚掌心的躯体，“我很好，宝贝儿，你别害怕。”嗓音沙哑，“疼不疼？”  
“有点——但我已经好了。”Barry安慰地亲亲他太阳穴，“现在不疼了。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，没事了^_^”  
“……”  
我们有事。我们很疼。我们需要蓝灯照一照。  
有人听见吗？  
以Kilowog为首、被实实在在暴揍了一通的绿灯侠们，瞪着半空紧紧相拥情好正浓的俩人，集体冷漠脸。

5.  
Hal和Kilowog远远便看见了他们刚刚受到感召突然不见了的小蓝灯。  
“Barry！”  
“它在死去。”Barry惶急地看着他，“星球在死去，我们得把所有人转移到安全地带，但没有你们我没法做出具象物。现在来不及了……”  
“来不及了。”Hal降落在他身边，握住他的手，“放弃转移住民吧，Barry。”  
“Hal！？”  
“你是一个蓝灯，学会用蓝灯的方法。”

劫后余生的小孩子们团团围住了蓝色的外星哥哥，被清脆稚嫩的童声环绕，Barry如释重负地笑着，抱起其中一个小孩亲亲它软软的腮帮。  
Hal眼巴巴看着不远处的其乐融融，心里莫名不是滋味。  
孩子们的家长纷纷道着谢领走自家的幼崽，Barry依依不舍地挥手告别，良久后回头，看到Hal微妙的神情，不好意思地走过来。  
“对不起。”  
“嗯？”  
“是你教我怎么收集原住民的希望，重新点亮这颗行星——你才是真正的英雄。”  
“我只是见过你前辈这么做过。我没有办法做到这些——你实至名归，闪电侠。”Hal不以为意，依旧故作矜持地直视着前方。  
突然又开口：“喜欢小孩子？”  
“嗯，喜欢。”  
“想要一个小孩子吗？”  
“……啊？”仔细琢磨了一下这句话的深意，Barry脸颊“腾”地通红，烫得快冒烟了，“胡、胡说什么嘛……”  
“我认真的。”首席绿灯一脸诚恳，“这么多扇区，每个扇区这么多星球，星球上不同的文明和习俗，还有变异体，总有办法……”  
“你想什么呢啊！”Barry捣了他一把，被Hal毫不费力地接下：“要个宝宝吧。”  
“我、我们……”Barry快熟了，“我们还没做过啊！”  
“是的。”  
“……什么‘是的’！？”  
“想做吗？”  
“……你就是想说这个对吧！？”  
“还想让你给我生个宝宝。”  
“凭什么……唔唔唔！？”  
Barry震惊地瞪着近在咫尺的多米诺面具，舌头字面意义被叼走，把他所有话都堵了回去。  
你你你你你你你……！？  
直到嘴巴自由了Barry还是一个字都说不上来。  
Hal无辜地看着他：“可以吗？”  
“嗯？啊？哈？？？”  
“要个宝宝？”  
“现在、现在不行//////////”  
“那就是答应咯？”  
“没有答应//////////”  
“闪电侠怎么可以出尔反尔。”  
“造谣。放开我。”  
“不放。这可是我未来孩子的妈。”  
“你才要当妈妈！”  
“所以你答应跟我养宝宝了？”  
“没有！松手！”

“……”  
Kilowog掉头飞走。  
不，他拒绝想象这俩人今天晚上会做些什么。  
实力拒绝！

+1.  
当Hal与幼年的自己融合，黑暗潮水般褪去，意志之光再次照亮宇宙，荫蔽于其他绿灯护佑的闪电侠哭着扑进他怀里：“Hal……”  
“嘿，我的宝贝儿，”Hal小心接管了失去希望的蓝灯，“你的戒指呢？”  
“再给我一分钟——一分钟就好，我现在不行，我做不到……”Barry呜咽着，“当你作为黑灯回来……Kyle说他无能为力……我做不到，我真的、Hal我知道这很软弱……”  
“没什么软弱的。我本就不该让你独自承受这一切。”Hal揉着他脸颊，歉疚地笑，“你看，这样也好，我都快忘了你穿红色的样子了。”  
Barry破涕为笑：“不你没有，你经常看。”  
“是啊，但那些时候我比较着急把它从你身上剥下来……”  
“你确定现在是个好时机？”Barry不那么认真地掩上他的嘴。  
Hal攥住他手背，轻啄裸露的指尖：“我刚刚从亡者国度回来，我遣返了黑死帝，我还抱着你呢，我说什么都行——宝贝儿你知道我爱死你对我坦诚相待的样子了。”  
Barry迟疑了一下，然后突然站直了点，下了多大决心似的，身体还陷在绿灯侠臂弯，另一只手抓着面罩的边给它脱了下来，露出原本柔软的金发和苍白的脸。  
Kilowog听见四周一片惊呼。嗯，不奇怪。估计很多不怎么有考据精神的成员一直以为这位来自2814的蓝灯就长那样，毕竟多数时候见着这两人大家都会直接绕着走。  
许久没摘下面具的Barry局促地眨着眼，众目睽睽之下以真面目示人多少有些不自在。他看着他的绿灯，手足无措，结结巴巴的：“全部……不行……这样……可以吗？”  
Hal眉梢抽动了一下，白裔覆盖的眼睛暗潮汹涌，从灯戒里下意识涌出来的具化物简直Emmmmmmm：“噢我的天使……”  
“……”  
世风日下！  
人心不古！  
道德沦丧！  
眼见着那俩人类再次恬不知耻地唇舌交战，落单的蓝灯戒自顾自嚷嚷着“欢迎加入蓝灯军团”重新跳上Barry Allen的手指，蓝光闪耀下绿灯戒能量瞬间窜上210％，当事人们稍停片刻，心领神会地对视一眼，然后更加激动地啃到一起……  
Kyle，Guy，当然，Kilowog……  
各色光谱，各色灯戒的所有者，各色种族，纷纷心情复杂地转开视线。  
看在之前那么久的生离死别命悬一线撕心裂肺的份儿上……  
算了。

End


End file.
